x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Gambit
From Marvel Database Base Of OperationsXavier Institute, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly New Orleans, Louisiana; Paris, France; Cairo, Illinois Characteristics GenderMale Height6'1" Weight179 lbs EyesRed HairBrown Unusual Features: Burning red eyes Citizenship:American Marital Status: Divorced Occupation: Adventurer; formerly Professional Thief Origin OriginMutant Place of BirthNew Orleans, Louisiana CreatorsChris Claremont and Jim Lee First appearance Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #266 History Remy LeBeau is a mutant, trained to be the leader of Thieves Guild. Abandoned at birth due to his burning red eyes, the child who would one day become Remy LeBeau was kidnapped from his hospital ward by members of the New Orleans Thieves' Guild who referred to the child as "le diable blanc" - the white devil. They believed he was the child that had been prophesied to unite the warring Guilds. Soon after, Remy was placed in the care of a gang of street thieves who raised the child and taught him the ways of thievery. Later, when he was around ten years old, Remy attempted to pick the pocket of Jean-Luc LeBeau, then-patriarch of the Thieves’ Guild. Jean-Luc took the boy in off the streets and adopted him into his own family. As part of a peace pact between the Thieves’ Guild and their rivals, the Assassin’s Guild, a marriage was arranged between Remy and Bella Donna Boudreaux, the granddaughter of the head of the Assassin's Guild. However, Bella Donna's brother Julien objected to the marriage and challenged Gambit to a duel. Remy killed Julien in self-defense, but was excommunicated and banished from New Orleans in an attempt to maintain the non-aggression pact between the two guilds. Remy wandered the world as he plied his skills as a master thief, aided by his mutant power to charge objects with explosive energy. He employed playing cards he charged with kinetic energy as his trademark weapon. At one point Remy had approached the master geneticist Mr. Sinister for help in controlling his powers. Sinister removed some of Remy's brain tissue to reduce his power levels, thus affording him a greater degree of control. As a result, Remy was now in the geneticist's debt, and Sinister subsequently charged the thief with assembling the team of assassins called the Marauders. Remy did not realize that Sinister would employ the Marauders to massacre the underground mutant community known as the Morlocks. Seeing the horrific results of his actions, Remy attempted to stop the massacre but was almost killed by the Marauder named Sabretooth. However, he did manage to save one young Morlock girl who would one day grow up to become the X-Man named Marrow. Eventually, Remy encountered Storm, a member of the outlaw team of mutant adventurers known as the X-Men. Storm had been transformed into an amnesiac child who had turned to theft as a means to survive. Remy helped her escape her enemy, the malevolent psionic entity known as the Shadow King, and they became partners. Later, when the X-Men's founder Professor Charles Xavier returned from a long period of travelling in outer space, Storm sponsored Remy's admission into the X-Men. Remy soon fell in love with his fellow X-Man, Rogue, blessed and cursed with the ability to absorb other mutants' thoughts and abilities through skin-on-skin contact. The feeling was mutual, but the two soulmates were condemned never to touch. At one point, Rogue left the X-Men after she kissed Remy and absorbed a portion of his memories, learning of his role in the Morlock Massacre. Remy was subsequently captured and brought before a mock trial held by Magneto, the mutant master of magnetism, then disguised as Erik the Red. He was summarily cast out of the X-Men and was abandoned in the frozen wastes of Antarctica. Starving to death, Remy made his way back into Magneto's citadel where he came upon the psionic essence of a dead mutant named Mary Purcell. The wraith-like Mary bonded with him, allowing him to survive until he reached the Savage Land, a hidden jungle nestled in the icy wasteland. There, Remy struck a deal with the enigmatic being known as the New Sun. In exchange for passage back to America, Remy agreed to run errands for the New Sun. Remy returned home and encountered the X-Men again when he attempted to steal the fabled Crimson Gem of Cyttorak for his new employer. He agreed to return to the team, mainly for his self-respect and for his love for Rogue. However, Mary began to threaten Remy and his friends if he didn't agree to stay with her forever. When the X-Men finally found out about Mary, the wraith fled with Remy to her old hometown, where she tried to force him to merge with her and become a new type of hybrid lifeform. While Remy wrestled with her, Rogue charged in with a containment unit, which ultimately dispersed Mary. During a trip back in time, Remy's powers were restored to their maximum potential by Sinister and he was able to utilize them to return to the present. Soon after his return, Remy served for a time as patriarch of the Thieves' Guild in his father's stead, as well as leading one of two teams of X-Men. Remy was also responsible for the unification of the Thieves' and Assassins' Guilds into the Unified Guild, of which he also served briefly as patriarch. Meanwhile, the New Sun revealed his true nature after organizing an assassination game for a cadre of super-powered mercenaries with Remy as the target. When Remy took the fight back to the New Sun, he was shocked to learn that the New Sun was actually an alternate reality version of himself. In his own reality, the New Sun's kinetic charging powers had flared out of control, burning the world and killing everyone. As a result, the New Sun hunted down and killed versions of himself in other realities to ensure that they would not repeat his mistakes. During their final battle, Remy burned out his enhanced powers to defeat the New Sun, ending his threat and returning his powers to their normal level. Gambit - X-Men Unlimited vol2 03Remy was later framed by mutant businessman Sebastian Shaw for the death of the Australian crimelord named Viceroy. With the assistance of Rogue, her team of X-Treme X-Men, and former Triad member Red Lotus, Remy was able to clear his name. Soon after, Remy became embroiled in the X-Treme X-Men's fight against an alien invasion of Earth. He was captured and used as a power source for the invaders to open a portal that would allow their full invasion fleet to pass through and complete the conquest of Earth. The process was halted by the enigmatic villain known as Vargas, who plunged his sword into Remy's chest. Remy survived, but found that he had lost his mutant abilities. As a result, he and the also-powerless Rogue sought to live a normal life together and retired from the X-Men. However try as they might, a normal life was not for them to lead as the pair soon became embroiled in the X-Treme X-Men's fight against the mutant predator Elias Bogan. After Bogan was defeated, the X-Man named Sage used her mutant ability to "jumpstart" Remy's mutant powers and he rejoined the team. In an alternate future over 70 years from now in which the X-Man Bishop was born, Remy had become an aged figure named the Witness, so-called because he had apparently witnessed the betrayal of the X-Men by one of their own members.He was also thought to be the last survivor of the x men. Upon joining the X-Men himself, Bishop suspected Remy to be the traitor until realized that Xavier's mind and Magneto's mind spawned the corrupt psionic entity known as Onslaught. Gambit's relationship with Rogue has had difficulty recently with Mystique posing as the student 'Foxx' and attempting to seduce him. When Apocalypse came to Earth after the events of M-Day, Gambit joined him, and became Death. The transformation changed both his mind and body, altering his original intent on ensuring the X-Men's protection from the High Lord. However, large portions of his former self seems to be intact, as Death IV said that he was "both Death and Gambit". He also remembers Rogue and his love for her. Apocalypse noted that Gambit was trying to bring peace to his two halves. Recently, Gambit was knocked unconscious and taken away by Sunfire (who had become Famine IV, but overcome the change) to parts unknown. Gambit awoke in a temple in Japan, there Sunfire encouraged to abandon his master Apocalypse, the X-men, and his past. To do this they launched an attack on the X-mansion to recover their other horseman Polaris. Remy showed his willingness to abandon his past as he tried to murder Rogue. However the attack failed and they retreated to the Buddhist Temple in Japan, where they were greeted by Mr. Sinister. Powers and Abilities Powers Gambit is an Alpha-Level Mutant Gambit (Remy LeBeau)Toxic Transmutation: Currently as Death, ability to convert inert materials into toxic substances; for example, transforming breathable air into poisonous gases. Kinetic Energy Transference: Remy has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. A mental block prevents him from charging living tissue. Static Interference: ability to create static, because of the charged potential energy always in his body, that shields his mind from detection and intrusion by even the most powerful telepaths. The shield has the added effect of destabilizing touch based powers. Hypnotic Charm: ability to "charge" the kinetic energy within a person's brain, allowing a subtle influence over any sentient mind. This power allows Gambit to compel others to believe what he says and agree with anything he suggests. Former Powers Total Kinetic Control: Gambit was temporarily given his full potential to battle his counterpart New Sun. At his full power Gambit can control all manner of kinetic energy, allowing him to fire energy blasts, defy gravity, heal wounds, charge objects within his line of sight without contact, additionally he can charge organic matter, blowing it up just by thinking about it and effectively exist as energy. He can also manipulate the potency of the energy release. Precognition: Gambit was temporarily blinded due to a card in his hand being hit and exploding. During this period, he was able to 'see' images in his cards. Considering he has met a person with a similar ability, perhaps this was a learned skill rather than a quirk of his mutant powers. Abilities Bilingual in English and Cajun French, skilled in throwing small objects, including knives, throwing spikes, and playing cards, with extraordinary accuracy. Gambit is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, utilizing streetfighting techniques and acrobatics. Strength level Gambit is a mutant who possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise. Weaknesses None known. Paraphernalia Equipment: Gambit's guild costume is armored, providing better protection than a normal X-Men uniform. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird. Weapons: Gambit usually employs throwing spikes and playing cards. He also often uses a telescoping bo-staff. Notes Gambit was a character in the cartoon series X-men Evolution but was a villain at first. Trivia No trivia. Appearances in Other Media Cartoons X-men Animated Series Gambit in the X-men Animated SeriesGambit was one of the starring X-Men characters in the X-Men animated television series of the 1990s, in which he was voiced by Chris Potter until Potter left in 1996 and was replaced by Tony Daniels until the series ended. One particular episode features the time traveler Bishop. He accuses Gambit of betraying the X-Men by assassinating the Senator Robert Kelly. The traitor is revealed to be the shape-shifting Mystique disguised as Gambit. This episode was clearly modeled after a combination of the Days of Future Past story arc (in which an alternate future version of Kitty Pryde traveled back in time to prevent Kelly's assassination) and the buildup to the Onslaught crossover (in which Bishop accused Gambit of being the one who would betray the X-Men). X-Men: Evolution Gambit in X-Men: EvolutionIn X-Men: Evolution animated TV series, Gambit appeared in a few episodes as a henchman of Magneto, and was voiced by Alessandro Juliani. This version of Gambit is noteworthy for taking liberties with the character; he didn't join the X-Men and appeared to enjoy working for Magneto, displaying sociopathic tendencies behind his charming exterior. Originally, his flirtatious moments with Rogue were meant to be an inside reference for fans of the comic books, but fan demand led the producers to pursue the relationship a little more seriously. Towards the end of the show's run, an episode featured Gambit kidnapping Rogue in an attempt to manipulate her into helping him rescue Jean-Luc LeBeau from the Assassins Guild (re-named The Rippers to be more kid-friendly) and parting ways at the end on friendly terms. In a screenshot from the future, it is shown that Gambit will join the X-Men. Video games Gambit (Remy LeBeau) - X-men Legends Rise of ApocalypseGambit first appeared in the Super Nintendo game Spider-Man and the X-Men: Arcade's Revenge. Sega Genesis games X-Men (Sega video game) and X-Men 2: Clone Wars both feature him as a starting playable character as well. He is a playable character in the X-Men: Mutant Apocalypse game for the Super Nintendo. Gambit is featured in some games from the Marvel vs. Capcom series, which is voiced by Tony Daniels, his second voice from the 90s cartoon. He also appears in both of the X-Men: Mutant Academy games. Gambit is a playable character in the video games X-Men: Next Dimension, X-Men Legends and in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. Films In X2 (film) his name was seen on a screen among a list of other mutants when Mystique hacks the system of William Stryker for information on different mutants. An early leaked script suggested that Gambit would be included in X-Men: The Last Stand as a minor character. Also, an interview with producer Lauren Shuler Donner reveals that Channing Tatum auditioned for the role, before the character being cut 1. In an interview with Wizard magazine, WWE wrestler Greg 'The Hurricane' Helms said that he had planned to read for the part before the change of producers and director. 2 According to the audio commentary of X-Men: The Last Stand, Gambit was to appear in the prison convoy scene of the movie, before the character was cut. In the novelization of the movie by Chris Claremont, Gambit does indeed appear. In the X2 novel, he is one of the mutants seen being affected by Dark Cerebro. He is playing cards in a New Orleans bar when he suddenly falls in pain from the machine and charges the table and explodes it. He is a new student at the mansion being trained by Wolverine, along with Cannonball, Danielle Moonstar, and Sage in the X3 novel. While unconfirmed, a character looking a lot like Gambit does appear in X-Men: The Last Stand, standing behind Magneto while Magneto addresses the mutants in the forest. He has long hair and is wearing a trench coat. This is a rumor. It is a very slim chance that he is Gambit. Some fans had stated that it was Avalanche. He was supposed to be portrayer Josh Holloway for both the secound and thrid film .but took his name out of the running due to his busy schedule on Lost. Producers scrapped plans to have the character of Gambit in the third X-Men film shortly thereafter. http://x-men.wikia.com/wiki/Characters Back To Characters Gambit Category:X-Men